TSoS, PA, and ID
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: aka The Stench of Sickness, Perfect Attendance, and Insane Dancing: Nick gets sick while working on a case and Monroe nurses him back to health. Rated T for language, mention of Calculus-related underpants, and grinding. Dedicated to LaylaBinx!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my sexy peoples! I know I, like, died for forever. But do not fret, for I am BAAAACK, and about to change my pen name for the upteempth time. But anyways, I have now invaded the Grimm fandom. Beware :) I got this prompt from LaylaBinx on the GrimmKink Meme, so I'll post the link at the bottom. I hope I did your prompt justice, and I hope you like this, LaylaBinx! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Remember that I own squat. Otherwise Nick and Monroe would be doing Zumba to **_**Salsaton**_** by El Rubio Loco.**

The Stench of Sickness, Perfect Attendance, and Insane Dancing  
>By: killerofdreams<p>

_Whiff whiff._

"What in God's name is that stench...?" Monroe asked himself, noting the ominous stench around his house. It was so bad that it got in the way of his cello-playing.

Let's face it. Nothing got in the way of Monroe's cello-playing, not even someone pissing in his own yard. Except for Nick, obviously. But that's because it's Nick and Monroe love him very, very, very, veeeee-

_DING DONG._

Yep. Nick was at the door. Underneath the stench of decay and sickness was the faint smell of Nick, who smelled like the earth after the rain and clean linen.

Monroe opened up his door only to see Nick, who for a lack of better words, looked like death warmed over that got shat on by a dog with diarrhea. His normally vibrant blue eyes were blank and vacant, and Monroe swore that he could feel heat eminating from Nick's body. Nick's clothes weren't that better off-his jeans had grass stains on the knees and his boots were dragging in mud. Monroe cringed.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" He asked as he lead Nick in. Nick ended up resting his head against Monroe's shoulder, not having enough energy to come inside himself. Sighing, Monroe took him in his arms and closed the door behind him with his foot.

Nick opened his eyes blearily, noting the change of scenery. He was working a case with Hank earlier, which involved some kind of mutant Schakal thing on steroids, and basically got the shit beat out of him. Normally, he would have some shit left inside him, but he had been feeling under the weather lately.

Not even under the weather. Sick as crap.

However, Nick had gotten the 'Perfect Attendance' award in the precinct every month for about two years, so there was no way in hell he was giving up his beastly parking spot _right_ in front of the garage elevator and free morning donuts just because he was sick.

_Maybe free donuts and my parking spot aren't worth going to work when I feel like I got mauled by a dozen Siegbarste...ugh._

Nick was so delirious, with the most intense headache ever, that he thought that Monroe (who was trying to be an awesome Blutbad and giving him burdock root) was his dead Aunt Marie...except with an axe in her hands ready to kill him.

"What the _fuck_!" He yelled, pushing Monroe away. Monroe just looked upset and tried to put his hands up in that peace gesture that ET does, but Nick grabs whatever is closest to him and brandishes it like a weapon.

Monroe was beyond exasperated at this point. Nick was a heavy-ass man that he had to lug up the stairs to his room, and Monroe was tired. He couldn't sleep because Nick's fever was too high to be considered safe. After he took off Nick's clothes and laid him on his bed, he got some water and a washcloth and tried to cool Nick off because he was basically a human furnace.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Nick, it's me. Monroe. Lay back down." Hopefully reasoning would help?

"No! You're dead! You're dead, I saw that priest try to kill you!"

"Nick, it's Monroe. MONROE. Snarky guy with the terrible sweaters and really old-school pants who went to Brown and likes Christmas? And gives you really good beer and who you owe about five hundred bucks to."

Monroe really did try to reason with Nick, but he wasn't having it. Instead of being the nice Nick that Monroe knew and loved, this Nick was sick with an insanely high fever and a complete asshole. He shoved Monroe with all his power-which was surprisingly a lot for a person as sick as Nick was-and ran downstairs and out the door with only his underpants on.

Did I mention that said underpants were super nerdy and had the symbol for pi on the front and 3.14 on the butt? I didn't? Oh. Well they did. Nick also has a pair of underpants with the integral and the derivative symbols on them, but nobody needs to know that...

Monroe, frustrated and worried, threw the burdock root against the wall and chased after Nick.

When Monroe found Nick, it was 3:47 in the morning. Nick was in the middle of the street dancing to some sort of insane music inside his head. When Monroe came up to him, Nick started grinding on him.

_Oh fuck ye-OH FUCK NO. OH FUCK NO._

"Fuckin' kidding me..." Monroe sighed with a slight blush on his face as he picked up Nick for the second time in a span of five hours and put him in his buggie, and drove them home.

When Nick came to the second time, he didn't feel as bad as he did before. In fact, he felt a whole lot better. He actually recognized the place around him, and sat up.

"Monroe?"

He looked around him and saw Monroe sleeping beside him, his head in his arms. He looked tired. Nick smiled softly to himself, and curled back under the covers.

_The end._

**Well. I hope you all liked it! I might do some porny stuff later...depending on whether or not I survive Carnegie and AP English. Here's the link for the prompt, and have a great night! Thanks for reading, everyone! :)**

**http: / .com/ ? page=18**


	2. Prompt Post 1 Link

Okay. That wasn't supposed to happen. But because is slacking, here's the link. Again.

**http: / grimm - kink .livejournal. com/ 452. html? page=18**

Sorry about that! Also there are supposed to be line breaks, but they didn't go through. Grr. I apologize.

Have a great day!  
>~killerofdreams<p> 


End file.
